The Explanation
by QHReiner
Summary: When does Scott explain to his mother what he his and what is going on? Here is my take on that.


This is my first real attempt at fanfiction, and I decided to write it out because I'm intrigued at what happened between the scene from 2x11 in Scott's bedroom when Gerard has Melissa hanging from the Kanima, and then her random appearance in the locker room, I mean, what was she doing there? Did her and Scott discuss what was going on in that timeframe? This is my thoughts on if they did, I wish the show would have given us "the talk." I'm not sure what time of day the bedroom scene happened, but I'm placing it in the evening fort he purposes of this story.

"I don't know what's happening," I sobbed, "I don't know what that thing was, or even what _you_ are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him."

"Mom, it's not that easy." my son responds.

"Do what he wants. Just, give him what he wants." I choke out pleadingly.

"I don't know if I can."

I'm so frightened and so overwhelmed by everything that has happened lately. Only a couple days ago, I had just glimpsed what I assume has been the reason for Scott's increasingly strange behavior over the past year. When he pulled the lizard creature off of the jail cell bars where I was trapped, I was so relieved just to know he was still alive. But then he turned around when I yelled for him, and I saw the same supernatural features on him as the larger, growling beast-like man who had been fighting the lizard-thing. I was horrified, but who wouldn't be after going through that same experience. Not only did I learn that night that monsters are real, but that my son IS one.

Scott disappeared from the cell room after that. Stiles found the keys to the cell and dragged himself over to let me out. He was terrified for his dad, and needed me to check on him, briefly explaining that he was suffering from paralysis caused by the giant lizard. That's all I could get out of him while examining his father, who thankfully only appeared to be suffering from a concussion. What was left of the police force showed up, as well as the ambulances, and I explained everything I experienced without mention of monsters. I didn't need locked up in the psyche ward overnight. I was released after being checked for injuries and headed home.

Of course, there was no sleeping that night. I heard Scott come home in the early morning hours, heard him open my bedroom door to peek in on me, but I said nothing. I've been avoiding him ever since, trying to sort out my thoughts. I can hear the hurt in his voice when he begs to talk to me, see the hurt in his eyes when I brush him off in the hallway, but I can't bring myself to talk to him yet. I'm not afraid of him, obviously this has been going on for awhile, I've been living with him under my roof with nothing ever happening that would cause me to fear him. But I'm afraid FOR him, especially at this moment, after just witnessing that creepy old man blackmail my son with threats to my safety while I'm suspended in the air by the lizards tail.

So here I am, being picked up off the floor of Scott's bedroom where the lizard monster threw me, speaking the first words to Scott that I have in days. I'm overwhelmed and sobbing, begging Scott to just do whatever the old man wants so that we can just be left alone. Scott takes me down to the kitchen and makes me a cup of chamomile tea, and I wrap my shaking hands around the comforting heat of the mug. I keep my gaze down and don't acknowledge Scott, not saying anything, so he takes the hint and goes back up to his room.

By the time I finish the tea, I am mad. Mad at whatever force in the world would put my son, a mere teenager, in this position. He's trying his best to protect me, but at the same time, there is much more going on than I can possibly know about. I don't know who he has to confide in, clearly Stiles knows what is going on, but he is also just a teenager. I realize that I need to talk to my son, to be there for him and help him through the tough decisions he is being forced to make. I know he has been disappearing most nights since the night at the jail, and he's not going through the front door when he leaves, which leaves his bedroom window as his most realistic place of escape. I confirmed this suspicion earlier today when I noticed the claw marks on his window sill while rummaging through his room while he wasn't home. So instead of cornering him in his room, I go sit outside on the dark front porch and wait. The moon is not quite full, but large and bright, illuminating the yard enough for me to see clearly. I don't have to wait long before I hear the window slide open, and there's a quiet thud as Scott lands crouched a few feet from the porch after jumping off of the roof.

"So that's how you mysteriously disappear on me all the time," I say. He whips around with unnatural speed and a soft growl, looking immediately guilty when he realizes it's just me. It's as if he must live in constant danger, to have such a reaction to someone behind him, and my heart breaks for him. He looks like he did the other night, golden glowing eyes, fangs, claws, like a monstrous predator. I fight to keep my expression the same and not show any surprise at his current appearance. I don't want to frighten him away, nor show any fear on my part. "I'm ready to talk now, if you want...I think I'm ready to face what's going on, I want to be here for you, to help you through this."

I wait, but Scott doesn't respond. Now he is the one not looking at me, shifting uncomfortably. A thought occurs to me. "Can you...can you talk when you are like this?" The question surprises him, he looks up at me with a nod and simply responds "yea."

I pat the bench I'm sitting on and ask him to come sit with me. He approaches like a dog with its tail between its legs, but sits down, leaving a noticeable amount of space between us. I twist towards him, and put my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards mine and tracing his new prominent features with my fingers. "What are you?" I whisper.

The reply is one word, "Werewolf."

"How?"

"Bitten by another werewolf in the woods."

"When?"

"Beginning of last school year."

My line of questions abruptly changed focus to the here and now. "Where were you going just now?"

"What just happened to you, getting dragged into this...I didn't want you involved in this horror movie that is my life now. I was just getting more and more angry upstairs about what Gerard did to you, so I just decided to go for a run before I punched through the wall or damaged something. My anger made me change, I was getting dangerously close to losing control."

I grabbed Scott in a hug, "I'm fine, it's ok, but you never should have kept this from me. I could have been there for you, helping you through this, if you had just let me. You're my son, and I'll always love you, no matter what happens to you. We'll get through this together from now on." I feel Scott's tension start to melt away, and I pull back to watch in fascination as his features just melt back to normal. I twist straight on the bench again and look at Scott out of the corner of my eye. "So I guess this explains a lot of the things I've really been wondering about you. Clearly this condition has made you stronger, more athletic, and given you great healing ability, seeing as how a gun shot to the gut seems to have healed entirely on its own. That's how you got so good at lacrosse so fast, why your asthma just mysteriously went away, how you notice smells and sounds that I don't even get a hint of...it's amazing really. So tell me the down sides, because you don't seem to revel in your new abilities, I actually get more of a self-loathing vibe from you."

Scott's head is down, and he softly explains, "It's a constant battle, keeping the wolf in control. I'm getting better, the full moons don't make me crazy anymore, but I worry every day about losing control and hurting or even killing someone. Add to it the fact that my girlfriend comes from a family of werewolf hunters who would rather see me dead and definitely don't want me dating her. That psycho old man Gerard is her grandfather, and I think he's gotten into her head, so she just may be the one do me in with an arrow through the heart. So yea, not really much to enjoy about it, it's a curse, and there's no apparent cure."

I nod in understanding and put my hand on his knee. "So what is all this craziness going on lately?"

"Oh, where to begin. Derek Hale is the Alpha around here, which means the top werewolf in a pack. He is the only one that can create new wolves, and he's the most powerful and the one in charge. He became Alpha several months ago when he killed Peter Hale, the Alpha that bit me. Jackson was obsessed with getting the bite when he discovered my talents came from being a werewolf, and Derek gave it to him. But through some complicated mythological stuff, he ended up becoming that lizard creature, which is called a Kanima. It's a creature that is controlled by someone wanting revenge. That someone turned out to Matt, which led to all that craziness at the police station. The hunters got involved too because I've been feeding Gerard information about Derek's pack, I've resisted becoming a part of the pack since getting bitten, but Gerard made me his flunkie by threatening to hurt you several months ago. I've been doing everything he asks to keep you safe. But now I've betrayed Derek and the others, which is not a great payback for all the times he has saved my life now, when he finds out he'll probably want to kill me too. But anyway, I guess Gerard killed Matt and now he's controlling Jackson. Now he wants me to find the pack so that he can wipe them all out, and when that's done, I'm sure I'll be next on his list."

I don't even know what to say to that, what a complicated mess, and my poor baby is in more danger than I even suspected. But I can see he's beating himself up for the decisions he has made, so I offer, "Scott, you are doing the best you can. You're only a teenager, you shouldn't have to face these kinds of decisions. But I stand behind you, and I think Derek and your friends will forgive you for the decisions you've made, you're just trying your best to protect everyone. I'm proud of you." These couple words cause a single tear to escape and run down Scott's face.

"When you first saw me changed, the look of horror on your face...I thought you were going to hate me. And then when you wouldn't talk to me, I thought you were terrified of me. I'm so relieved that you're accepting this, you don't even know."

"Oh honey, it wasn't that I was scared of you, it was just too much to process all at once, I needed time. I'm sorry I didn't handle it better, but I love you and I'm going to be here for you from now on." I stood up and pushed on his shoulder, "come on, let's get to bed. You haven't slept much in days and it doesn't look like you need to go for a run now." He agrees and follows me in. After one more hug, we separate to head for our own rooms. As I lay in bed thinking, I decide to start being around more often and finding out more about what's going on. I'm going to keep better tabs on Scott from now on, and I'll start by checking in with him tomorrow before his lacrosse game. I won't be shut out anymore.


End file.
